File talk:Lucy.jpg
Awwww, she's so cute! Shimirah never got fixed, which is probably why she's always bothering me. Nitty 14:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I see. Well, she lies there all day. Spoon 14:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Shh. She's watching me. <.< >.> I think she knows. Nitty 14:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Which one of your many seekrets? Spoon 14:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) All of dem. She's in heat, which is why I brought it up last night. And we have to keep her locked away, or she'll attract every tom in the tri-state area. And she decided to hang out with me. Hmmm... Nitty 14:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh God... Spoon 14:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She has the most tortured meow you could ever imagine. It makes her sound so weak and pathetic, we've actually taken her in for it. And she just sits here. All day. Meowing at me. She sounds so sad... Nitty 14:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Um... my cat does that too. And my dad's MALE cat does that aswell... Spoon 14:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) On the computer desk. Staring at me. Until I move. Then she follows me. And starts meowing again. She's usually a very quiet cat, too. Nitty 14:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Tickle her chin, and tell me what she does. Spoon 14:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She's doing her little "praying" gig again. It makes me feel just horrible. She's obviously in mating pains. And I can't do anything legal to help the poor girl. I wonder if she'd like Vegemite? Nitty 14:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) First what I said? Spoon 14:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Right before tuna. My computer's bugging out, all the images are gone, etc. Something with the has it screwy. Nitty 14:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Good. Have you tickled her chin? Always warrents interesting reactions from cats. Spoon 14:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She prefers the sides of her neck. She had the same collar on for 7 years. We had to grab some sissors before it would come off. She's trying to take a nap right now. Nitty 14:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats what I ment. At least she's leaving you alone. Spoon 14:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I think she's asleep. I'm disgusted with myself. Nitty 14:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Spoon 14:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I want to help her. Nitty 14:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats no need to be disgusted. She's crying out for your help, and you can't do anything about it. It shows you're a good person for caring. Spoon 14:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She's a cat. And to help her with her heat would mean fucking her. And I would do it, if I could. Fire up the disgust-o-meter. Nitty 14:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit, I keep posting on your talk page by accident. So...? Spoon 14:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So? This would be taking advantage of her. She's always locked in with me whenever she's in heat. She doesn't know any better. Nitty 15:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)